


Operation Sweater Weather

by the_gayest_bamtori_here



Series: Beomgyu Fluff Fics for the Soul [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Baby Choi Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hoodies, Other, because he is, english teacher is still disappointed, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gayest_bamtori_here/pseuds/the_gayest_bamtori_here
Summary: Soobin brings home a new hoodie and Beomgyu wants it, so he comes up with a plan.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu & Everyone
Series: Beomgyu Fluff Fics for the Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Operation Sweater Weather

Beomgyu had a habit of taking the other members’ clothes, with or without permission. Sometimes it was just shirts and jackets when he needed them, but it was usually their sweaters and hoodies. The other members don’t mind him taking their clothes as long as he gave them back, but usually, that didn’t happen. Most of the time was spent wrestling Beomgyu for their clothes back, though it sometimes ends with Beomgyu keeping them; those damn puppy eyes hit them hard. He mainly did this because of how big their clothes were.

You can’t blame him though. Because he is one of the shortest members, it meant that everyone’s clothes would be very oversized on him. Even Taehyun’s sweaters would be big on him because the younger boy usually sized up his clothing. Soobin did this too. Because he’s so tall it meant he couldn’t wear oversize, so when he found a really big hoodie, he wouldn’t hesitate to buy it. These were Beomgyu’s favorites. Sweaters big on Soobin meant he would drown in fabric, but that’s exactly what he wanted. It made him look and feel small, made the members want to protect him (he stated this in an interview once), and big clothes are just objectively better.

-

Soobin had recently bought a new [hoodie](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1152/2058/products/shiba-inu-hoody_1024x1024.png?v=1471379314) because the weather was being weird, and it got really cold. It was a toasted marshmallow colour with a light cream on the front, the sleeves could completely cover up his hands, resulting in the cutest sweater paws, and it went down to his mid-thigh. The best part of the hoodie, it was designed to look like a Shiba Inu so it had a tail on the back and ears on the hood. It was adorable on him. He walked into the dorm with it on and the members went wild. Yeonjun squished his cheeks and called him a baby, Huening Kai squealed and rubbed his tummy and screamed how cute his hyung is, and Taehyun just complimented him.

Beomgyu had also complimented him, it did look really cute on him. But he knew that he had to get his hands on that hoodie. If that hoodie made Soobin look small, it would no doubt make Beomgyu look very tiny. It looked so soft, it had to be toasty in there, and it would make his members go nuts. He’ll be smothered with love and praises and he’ll get his well-deserved snuggle time (who doesn’t love a good snuggle).

He planned how he was going to steal it.  
• Wait a couple of days to avoid suspicion  
• Wait for him to put it in the wash  
• Offer to do his laundry for him  
• When they’re all done and dried, snatch the hoodie  
• Wear hoodie, get the members attention, get snuggled to death  
• Optional: Nap time, that took effort to do

Operation: Sweater Weather was a go.

The first two steps went out perfectly. Soobin would never take the hoodie off, kept it on for 3 days straight, but he eventually had to put it in the wash. Beomgyu saw his hyung with a basket of dirty clothes, one of those being the hoodie, and taking them to the washer. This was his time to strike.

“Hyung! Let me do that for you. You worked so hard the last couple of days and deserve to rest, I’ll handle this!”

Soobin tilted his head in confusion. Beomgyu was never one to do this, he usually begged Soobin to do his laundry for him. He thought about it and decided that an opportunity to not do laundry was a win. He handed Beomgyu the basket in his hands and went to their shared room.

Beomgyu chuckled to himself, his plan was working. He shoved all the clothes into the machine and added the soap. Now all he needed to do was wait to put them in the dryer and then he can take the hoodie. He could imagine the feel of the soft fabric of the hoodie on his skin, the smell of the fabric softener, his members' arms around him. He sighed at the thought.

He walked to his room where Soobin was chilling on his bed watching a random movie. There was space beside him on the bed where the smaller man could easily place himself on. The wash wasn’t going to be done for a while, so might as well indulge in some cuddling.

He threw himself onto his hyung and nuzzled against him. Soobin let out a huff from the impact but kept his eyes on his movie, while also moving one of his arms around Beomgyu. His hyung smelt nice, like lemon zest and oranges. He felt his eyes getting heavy, his breathing slowed a bit, and he felt his hyung rubbing his back. A quick nap wouldn’t hurt his plan. 

-

Beomgyu woke up a couple of hours later to see Soobin with his laundry basket and the hoodie on his arm. The younger man quickly shot up from his sleeping position. Soobin saw this and immediately dropped his basket and hurried to Beomgyu with a look of concern.

“Are you okay, Beommie? Did you have a nightmare? You can tell hyung about it, I won’t judge.” Soobin tried comforting him but it didn’t make him feel better.

“No hyung, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You don’t look fine.”

“Don’t worry, I am.”

Soobin let out a sigh and went to grab his basket with the hoodie in it. Beomgyu watched as he began folding his clothes and putting them away. He wasn’t able to steal the hoodie from the dryer, but maybe he can take it when Soobin hangs it up. His plan had to be modified but whatever works is fine. 

But sadly, luck wasn’t on his side at that moment. Soobin had folded and hung up all his clothes except for the hoodie. He carefully brought the hoodie over his head and popped his arms through the sleeves, smoothing out the wrinkles, and smiled. He turned back to Beomgyu who was pouting, he really wanted that hoodie.

Soobin saw him pout and open his arms to him, then motioned for him to get in his arms. Beomgyu slowly got up and walked into Soobin’s embrace. The fabric was so soft against his face, it smelt nice, and it was so warm. He swore he could’ve fallen asleep right there; he was still a little tired from the nap, but he stopped himself. Now he had to find another way to steal the hoodie from the taller man. But how? Turn up the heating until it’s too hot to wear? No, they could turn it back down again. Spill something on it? But then it would get stained. Maybe he should…

“Hyung-ah,” Beomgyu said in a cute voice.

“Hmm?”

“Can I wear your hoodie for a little bit?”

“Why?”

“I want to see what it’ll look like on me. It might look ridiculous because it’s so big.”

“Okay fine. But only because I want to see what it’ll look like, then I’ll take it back.”

Beomgyu gave Soobin an enthusiastic nod. Finally! 

Soobin took the hoodie off and handed it to Gyu, who made grabby hands at it. He pulled it over his head, struggled a bit because of how much fabric there was, and looked into the mirror. And oh wow. It was bigger than he imagined. The sleeves were so long, stopping at his knees. The body of the hoodie went down to just above his knees and covered the shorts he was wearing. The hood was falling into his face and it ruffled up his hair. It was softer than he could ever imagine.

He turned to his hyung and spread out his arms as to say “Ta-da! What do you think”?

Soobin looked him up and down, making Beomgyu a little uncomfortable. Then his face slowly broke into a bright smile. He squealed and shook his fists like a child meeting a puppy. He lifted Beomgyu and hugged him with all his might.

“BEOMMIE!! YOU LOOK SO CUTE OMG!!!” He was overwhelmed with joy. “The others have to see this, they’ll go insane!” 

Beomgyu giggled at his hyung which made him scream a little more. His Beommie was so cute. 

Soobin carried the younger man into the hallway and yelled for everyone. They heard Huening shout that they were in Yeonjun’s room. He opened the door and walked in with Beomgyu still in his arms. “Guys look! Look how cute Beomgyu looks in my hoodie!” Soobin exclaimed as he put Beomgyu down and turned him to face the other members. The younger just waved with his gigantic sweater paw.

They immediately surrounded Beomgyu and made comments such as “You look adorable”, “Awww so cute”, “I want to hold you forever in that hoodie”, “You’re so tiny, I gotta put you in my pocket to protect you”, and more squealing. Then they all started arguing who gets to snuggle with him first, all of them pulling him out of the others' arms and into his own. To say Beomgyu was enjoying this was an understatement. They all agreed it would go in age order oldest to youngest, despite Kai’s objection, and would rotate every hour. Beomgyu had no objections to this at all, he got exactly what he wanted. 

Beomgyu called Operation: Sweater Weather a success.

**Author's Note:**

> A new series full of love, fluff, and all that good stuff.


End file.
